Urgus
Spiritmaster Urgus the Intelligent 'is the head captain of the Urgulate Empire of Plutonia. He is a quick-thinking and smart guy who is revered as a hero across the galaxy. To Urgus, the galaxy is a chessboard. During his travels he has seen that each and every empire will only think of their best. Having learned that, Urgus has grown to become an excellent manipulator, and has managed to expand his empire and alliance to their current, never-before-seen borders. Urgus is also responsible for founding 'The Jadé Order, a Persona-wielding order of knights who guard the balance of the Source from shadows and hostile empires and companies. History Early life and first steps as a Captain Urgus was born in a wealthy family in the city of Urleg, on the planet Plutonia in the Melorsia system, in 104,726 AI. His father, Urgus Sr. was revered as the one who found the planet Earth in the Sol system, Terran wing, as one of the first modern empires to do so. Urgus was appointed in his childhood to the most elite Urlegian schools by his father, graduating with average to good scores. Then he was appointed in the first Melorsia Alliance Captain's Academy, or MACA for short, in Vat Tego, along with Palgulus, Sipsa and Deerio. During MACA the four beginner captains became very good friends with each other, and they would take each other to their own missions, working together many times during their lives. Eventually Urgus became the first Melorsian captain to reach level 10 in Captain Rankings, and he was given his titles Spiritmaster and the Intelligent. Many famous MA celebrities came to his celebration party, but also some challengers who faced Urgus in a duel. What exactly happened during then is unknown. Meeting the Grox and reaching the Core One day in 105,156 AI, The Melorsia Alliance gave Urgus a special task: Breach the borders of the Grox Empire and access the Galactic Core and its secrets. Urgus took on this challenge and met the Grox for the first time in his life. After brief negotiations Urgus decided to risk his life and and started to breach the borders of the Grox Empire. After many grueling days and hours trying to access the Core and avoiding Grox fire at the same time, Urgus finally made it with his Urgulateship MK-4 - He had made it to the center of the galaxy. As he entered the supermassive black hole, he saw a massive light spectacle while a booming voiced talked to him and his crew. The voice was eventually revealed to be Steve, one of the last Masaari in the galaxy. He gave Urgus a Staff of Life and coordinates to a planet located "third from the sun". Urgus found out that Steve meant Earth, and took note of it. As his ship flew away from the Core, he decided to attack the then-Grox homeworld Haper. This began the war between Melorsia Alliance and the Grox, which still rages to this day, albeit quietened. Urgus managed to conquer the Grox homeworld, and he used the Staff of Life on it to test its power. Urgus felt awed by the staff's power, and he vowed to not to use it until a real emergency would rise. The Melorsia-Grox War During the war between the Grox, Urgus teamed up with the Greeneaters, Redclaws and Palgulates and conquered most of the Core worlds in the immediate vicinity of the center of the galaxy. However, how long have they held on these planets is unknown, as data is scarce from the Core due to the Anthrantus-Grox war. The Urgulate-Dipsye war In 105,310 AI the Dipsye Empire attacked the Urgulate Empire due to some disputes regarding the ownership of some of the planets near Dipsye territory. Captain Urgus defended many Urgulatian colonies from the Dipsye forces during that time. He also tried to defend Hill City, from which the war began in the first place, from the Dipsyes, but he was defeated by a space captain hired by the Dipsye commander. He later helped the mayor of Hill City escape from the Dipsyes with the help of an another captain, and helped the captain to end the war in the Battle of GR8-JON. The Collision Protocol and the founding of the Jadé In 105,343 AI, The Collision Protocol of Minen-4 was put in place, which meant opening up for the Melorsia Alliance and looking out for new allies for Urgus. He lead a diplomatic envoy to the city of Guthorian on the planet Ostafar, where they defended an ancient Sporixian temple from the bandits led by Mark Question. Later that year, Urgus travelled to the planet Matrix and entered the Matrix of Shadows, where he encountered Umbra Vulvam for the first time and discovered the Phantom Jade, which can allow one to control the space-time continuum. Using the Jade, he summoned five members of different species and put them to a test to see if they can unlock their inner powers. It was successful, and Urgus knighted the five creatures as the Jadé, Knights of the Source. Character Urgus is a captain to whom the end justifies the means. He is the head captain of the Urgulate Empire, and is responsible for its expansion. To Urgus, the galaxy is a board map and the empires are its set pieces. He is known as the Bane of Zealots, as he has destroyed many followers of Spode just because they asked too much tribute or they attacked his empire's allies. Urgus is the most valuable asset the Urgulate Empire has, as his Urgulateship Mark 3 can traverse across the galaxy in a manner of hours. Urgus is the reason the Urgulate Empire has grown massively and has managed to form the Melorsia Alliance, an union of different Liskian species under one banner. He is renowned across the galaxy as a hero who managed to diffuse the Dipsye threat during the Urgulate-Dipsye war. Urgus is a firm believer in the belief that the Source, the Galaxy-Soul in Urlegian religion, controls the fate of every living being at every moment. He believes that the Source is with him and that it will guide him towards balance and inner peace. Urgus is incredibly focused on the tasks he gets and will not rest until they are done. Appearances in adventures War and Problems 2 Urgus appears as one of the final bosses in the adventure, as he defends the Hill City from the Dipsyes and the captain. War and Problems 3 Urgus appears as the owner of the ship the adventure is set in, and he gets furious once he learns that he has to repair his ship on his own, without financial support from anyone else. The Pharaoh's Temple Urgus is mentioned as one of the discoverers of Earth, but that was more likely his father, Urgus Sr. Trooba forms a Tribe Captain Urgus notices Trooba and Hivehat in distress when he happens to check the Maa system out of curiosity. He uses his ship to blast the oppressing Neolate tribesmen to smithereens and then beams down to check their condition. Urgus seems to know Trooba and Hivehat through a person called Liskomato, who has appeared to them once before, but he is soon called out to another mission and leaves Oculus. Muton Madness Urgus is one of the main protagonists of this adventure, as he leads a diplomatic envoy en route to a Muton colony. Knights of the Source Urgus appears as the eccentric master of the realm, who tests the future Jadé's strenght to see if they are capable to serve him. At the end of the adventure he knights the heroes as the Knights of the Source, the Jadé Order. His appearance here and the following series is based on Igor from the Persona video game series. KotS II - Attack of the Zeep Urgus appears in this adventure as the Grandmaster of the Jadé, who introduces the knights to the captain when explaining about what they were doing in Brakada. They were after ZeepCol, which was looking for a mystical artefact in the mountains of Ranaar. After the captain uncovers the Zeep to the Brakadans and starts leaving, Urgus leaves them one final word before they separate to their own ways. KotS III - Revenge of Question Urgus saves Sokou by bringing him to the Metaphysical Realm after Sokou was framed for the murder of King Sukula I by Mark Question. Once Question was apprehended and Sokou returned to the Jadé Cruiser, Urgus and the knights decide to head for the last known location of the Staff of Evolution in order to claim it before Question does. Return to Corikkia Urgus gets possessed in this adventure by the Golden Guild, which is looking for an artefact related to the Metaphysical Realm under the city of Corikkia. In the adventure's climax Urgus, his troops and the captain bravely defend Corikkia from the Golden Guild's mercenaries and come face to face with Red Tasuko, one of the founders of the Golden Guild. After the adventure ends Urgus finds the artefact and destroys it so that it doesn't fall into enemy hands. The Inauguration Urgus is present at the inauguration ceremony of the new Far Sectors Conglomerate executive along with his crew when it was attacked by Vortorgon pirates. He disappears without trace, but it is assumed that he survived the attack. Category:Captains